Close Encounters of the Mecha Kind: Part 1 of 2
by GuGoomba
Summary: After a fowled mission, Sonic, Sally, and Bunnie make a counter-strike mission on a microchip factory. But when Snively activates his prized robotic creation, it devises a plan that even Sonic may not walk away from.


Sonic the Hedgehog  
The Second Robot War  
  
Close Encounters of the Mecha Kind: Part 1 of 2  
  
A light acid rain was falling down upon the city of Robotropolis. It was a typical day for the highly polluted city with its factories running non-stop. Swatbots patrolled the streets for intruders while Sonic, Sally, and Bunnie were standing underneath a nearby overpass. Sally and Bunnie were busy keeping lookout, but Sonic wasn't paying any attention to them.  
He was deep in thought. It had been almost a year since the destruction of the Doomsday Project and the defeat of Robotnik, who was lost in the explosion. The Freedom Fighters had celebrated for many weeks on end, happy that they could finally live in peace. But the peace had been only temporary. Snively, a short and almost bald human had survived the explosion, and eventually took control of Robotropolis.  
Now, the war had basically started over again, but unlike Robotnik, Snively never underestimated the Freedom Fighters abilities. He had heightened security around the whole city, making it more dangerous for the Freedom Fighters to make raids against him. For a time, they had very few problems with the extra Swatbots and Securitybots, but they knew their luck would run out eventually, and it finally did.  
Sonic remembered that day as plain as the sneakers on his feet. Two weeks ago, Sally and him, along with three other Freedom Fighters. were making a raid on a warehouse to steal more parts for their De-Roboticizer, which was still unfinished. Everything went fine until Spike, a brown porcupine, had tripped an alarm. Over thirty Swatbots had shown up to the alarm. He had been barely able to dodge all the laser fire from them as Sally and the others tried to escape. Eventually, the Swatbots had succeeded in hitting him in his left arm and capturing him. Several more Swatbots then captured the other four. They then had been taken to become Roboticized.  
Sally and him had watched as three of their fellow Freedom Fighters and friends were turned into worker bots before their eyes. He remembered the look in Sally's eyes as it happened. A mixture of grief, hatred, and fear. But fortunately for them, they weren't the only group on a mission that day. Another group had watched them being taken from the warehouse towards the Roboticizer laboratory. Just before he was placed into the Roboticizer, a group of the Lower-Mobius Freedom fighters, with Griff leading them, broke into the lab and saved both of them, but not before one of the Securitybots killed one of the Lower-Mobius Freedom Fighters.  
Griff had taken them back to Lower-Mobius with his group where he was taken to see their doctor while Griff comforted Sally over the loss of their friends. A messenger was then sent out to Knothole to tell them where they were. After about a week, his arm had healed enough to allow him to use it again outside of a bandage, but he had been given strict instructions not to use it too much for about a week or he could cause permanent damage. After giving their thanks, he had then taken them back to Knothole, where they were greeted with many feelings of happiness that they were alive and feelings of grief over the loss of their fellow Freedom Fighters.  
Then just the other night, Sally had come up with a counter-strike to show Snively they would not take enslavement or death without retaliation. The plan called for him to lead the Swatbots around the perimeter of a Roboticizer microchip factory away from it, then to come back and place explosives throughout the factory. When he finished, Sally would then detonate the explosives by remote. Bunnie had insisted to come along to help if any trouble showed up while Sonic was dealing with the Swatbots. Now, here they were, ready to make their move.  
"Load Sonic with the canisters, Bunnie," said Sally as Bunnie put several canisters of explosives into Sonic's pack.  
"You're all loaded, Sugar-Hog," said Bunnie as she closed the pack.  
"Cool, meet you guy's outside. Run into any trouble, jam back to Knothole," said Sonic. Both Bunnie and Sally gave him a thumbs up. Sonic then took off in a great burst of speed, trailing dust behind him. He ran up behind one of the Swatbots and then tapped it on its back. The Swatbot turned around to see Sonic waving at him.  
"Hey Swatbutt! I've got a question for you. What's blue, fast, and has the coolest hair this side of Mobius?" asked Sonic. The Swatbot raised its laser arm towards Sonic.  
"Hedgehog, priority one!" said the Swatbot as it shot its weapon.  
"That's right!" said Sonic as he jumped out of the way and dashed away as the Swatbot gave chase. Sonic ran around a corner and up the side of the factory as the Swatbot turned the corner and lost him. Sonic noticed a searchlight manned by three more Swatbots. He ran towards them whistling. The Swatbots turned with their weapons raised. Before they could fire, Sonic grabbed the searchlight and swung it around to face the robots, which shot the light.  
"Awe, too bad. Now it's broken, but nice shooting!" he shouted as he jumped off the building. With the Swatbots now trying to find Sonic, they left the entrances wide open for him to enter. He ran inside and started placing explosives all around the factory. Outside, Sally and Bunnie watched his progress on a holographic radar screen of the factory as Sonic raced through the place. Finally, Sonic ran out of the building and up to them.  
"Let's blow this pop-stand," said Sonic. Sally took a hand-held computer off a holder on her boot and opened it up.  
"Nicole, detonate explosives 15 seconds from mark," said Sally. The computer beeped a few times.  
"Ready, Sally," said Nicole. Sally grabbed onto Sonic and Bunnie grabbed onto Sally.  
"Mark," said Sally as Nicole started the countdown sequence. Sonic then blasted away as fast as he could from the factory. Seconds later, the factory blew sky high. Sonic stopped as they jumped for joy at their latest victory.  
  
Inside the city's biggest building, a small man with only six hairs on his head was seated in a giant revolving command chair when a Swatbot came up behind him. Snively rolled his eyes when he heard the approach of the Swatbot.  
"What is it?" asked Snively as the chair turned towards the Swatbot. The Swatbot gave him a salute, then began his report.  
"Sir, I regret to inform you that the hedgehog has just sabotaged one of our factories and is heading out of the city," said the Swatbot. Snively then narrowed his eyes as he stared down the Swatbot. He then gave an evil smile to the Swatbot.  
"And why was the alarm not set off?" he asked. The Swatbot just stood there as it tried to calculate an answer to the question. Before it could, Snively pushed a button on the command chair that opened a trap door beneath the Swatbot, dropping it into a pile of other unfortunate Swatbots' remains. Snively then looked over at another Swatbot that was standing next to the control console.  
"Put all security on alert. If they manage to escape the city, launch the Mark II Stealthbots," ordered Snively as the Swatbot turned to comply.  
  
Sonic raced down the streets of Robotropolis with Sally and Bunnie still hanging on. He knew trouble would eventually show up, because the alarm had been blaring throughout the city for about three minutes now. Just then, ten Swatbots stepped in front of Sonic, forcing him to stop.  
"Hey, what's the big idea?" asked Sonic. Sally and Bunnie both looked at the overwhelming number of Swatbots, each one had their laser rifles raised and pointed directly at them. They had nowhere to go, for buildings surrounded them on all sides.  
"How do y'all plan to get out of this mess, Sugar-hog?" whispered Bunnie.  
"Get a grip, guys," said Sonic as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a Power Ring, which started to glow, sending its power flowing throughout Sonic's body. Sally and Bunnie resumed their grip onto Sonic. He knew this was going to risky, especially since he was carrying two passengers. If he could just make it past them without a problem, he could easily outrun them.  
Sonic revved up and ran full speed at the Swatbots, who tried to shoot him. But all their shots went behind them and Sonic blew through them like bowling pins. He then put the Power Ring back into his pack, its power half used up, hoping they wouldn't have to resort to that kind of a tactic again any time soon. By now, Sonic had reached the edge of the city and was racing across Green Meadow, heading towards the Great Forest.  
  
In the main hanger of the Command Center, three Stealthbots were preparing to launch. Each one had been installed with an extra engine in the hopes that they might be fast enough to keep up with Sonic. Early tests had proven very hopeful, as they were now capable of faster than the speed of sound travel. All three flew out of the hanger at top speed, each setting off a separate sonic boom. Sonic heard before he saw the launch of the Stealthbots. He turned around to see them rapidly gaining on him as he raced across the Green Meadow.  
"I'm gonna have to drop you guys off. Too dangerous to stick together. The Stealthbots will likely follow me, so head straight for the forest. I'll come back and pick you guys up after I deal with them," yelled Sonic over the wind. He looked back to see Sally and Bunnie both nodding in agreement. He then skidded to a stop just long enough to let them let go of him before he blasted for a portion of the Great Forest that was thick with trees, Stealthbots in pursuit. Sally and Bunnie then ran as fast as they could into the forest, stopping at the inner edge to watch Sonic. By now, the Stealthbots had caught up with Sonic and were trying to get a lock on him with their missiles.  
"Man, the old' Stealthbots seem faster than usual," thought Sonic. "Time to crank it up!" he shouted as he ran even faster, setting off his own sonic boom while the Stealthbots tried desperately to keep up with him. Sonic reached the edge of the Great Forest and started dodging trees left and right. As the Stealthbots entered, they too started to dodge the trees, but with their bigger profile, they were having a much more difficult time doing so. The third Stealthbot that tried to enter only made it about 10 feet into the forest before it slammed smack into a tree and exploded.  
"One down, two to go," thought Sonic. Behind him, the lead Stealthbot launched one of its heat-seeking missiles from is missile rack at Sonic. He turned around to see the missile gaining on him. He also saw an old log that was slanted upwards like a ramp towards the Stealthbots. Then, an idea struck him. He raced around several trees as he made a 180-degree turn, now running straight at the Stealthbot.   
"Time to dust one Stealthbot," said Sonic as he ran up the log and straight into the front of the Stealthbot. He then saw the missile turn and head straight for them. Sonic jumped off at the last second as the missile slammed into the Stealthbot, blowing pieces everywhere. He landed and then dashed away from the fiery remains of the bot. The other Stealthbot had now caught up with Sonic and was trying to shoot him with its laser cannon, but Sonic managed to dodge each shot.  
Unfortunately, with all the dodging he was doing, he didn't see a young sapling in front of him. He tripped over the sapling and fell flat on his face. He knew there was no way to get back up in time to avoid getting shot. He shut his eyes tight as he heard the sound of a laser cannon going off, followed by the sound of a small explosion. But to his surprise, nothing hit him. He looked up in time to see the Stealthbot come crashing to the ground.  
"What just happened?" he asked himself, standing back up. He turned towards the sound of someone yelling to see Bunnie running towards him, with Sally right behind her. It was then that he noticed that Bunnie's robotic arm was in its blaster mode. "Bunnie must have shot it down," thought Sonic as he dashed over to them. Sally then gave him a hug.  
"It's a good thing we were watching you the whole time you were being chased," said Sally, "Otherwise, we might have missed you coming our way." Sonic broke her hug and looked down at his sneakers.  
"No, it wasn't a good thing. I was supposed to be leading them away from you guys, not bringing them to you," said Sonic. Bunnie switched her arm back to normal and put it on Sonic's shoulder.  
"Y'all are making to big a deal outta this, Sugar-Hog," said Bunnie, "If you hadn't come back this way, I would've been out of range to help." Sonic looked up at her.  
"Thanks, Bunnie. I owe you one for this," said Sonic.  
"Ah, heck, Sugar-Hog. You don't owe me a thing. Why, you've saved little old me more times than I care to remember," said Bunnie, smiling. Sally walked up in between them.  
"Can we just get out of here? I don't want to be out here in case Snively sends more bots", she said.  
"I'm all for that," said Bunnie. Both she and Sally got a grip onto Sonic as he pulled the Power Ring from his pack, absorbing the last of its power and blasting back towards Knothole with a super-sonic boom.  
  
Back in Robotropolis, Snively had watched the whole confrontation up to the point of last Stealthbot crashing to the ground. He then got up and left the command center as he went down to his room. Usually, a defeat like this would send him into a rage, but not today. No, there was nothing that could spoil his mood today, not even the hedgehog. Once there he walked up next to a barely visible panel in the wall and entered a password from a console on his nightstand. The panel whooshed open and he entered. It was basically a small workshop, with tools and spare parts littering the floor and workstations. In the back end was a tube with a shadowy figure about the same size as a worker bot floating inside with some kind of fluid.   
"Sonic may have defeated the improved Stealthbots, but when I add the final touch to you, even his speed won't save him," said Snively as two red eyes lit up in the tube. Snively then walked over to a monitor and opened a Comm link with one of the Techbots in charge of record keeping.  
"Have you found what I need yet?" asked Snively.  
"Affirmative. I have located the most aggressive hedgehog workerbot we have," said the Techbot, giving Snively a salute. The Techbot then moved to the side, revealing a Roboticized hedgehog slightly bigger than Sonic standing behind him at attention ready.  
"Excellent. Bring the workerbot to my room and leave it," said Snively. The Techbot moved back into the full view of the camera.  
"Yes, sir," it said as it closed the link. Snively then turned back towards the tube and walked up next to it, looking at the thing inside. He was quite proud of his creation. Originally, he had intended to use this creation to make his own coup against Robotnik, but now that he was out of the picture, his creation could move straight on to its primary mission. He turned away from the tube as he heard the sound of his door opening and then closing.  
"Come here," ordered Snively. Outside the workshop, the workerbot snapped upright and entered the workshop, stopping in front of Snively.  
"What is your order, sir?" it asked, giving him a salute. Snively had come to enjoy this show of loyalty. He found it empowering. Snively then led the workerbot to a machine in the back of the workshop next to the tube.  
"I want you to get into this machine and stand perfectly still," said Snively. The workerbot moved with an emotionless stride into the machine and stood upright. Snively then walked over and attached several wires to its head. He then attached the other ends of the wires to the tube. Snively was growing anxious with impatience. Now was the time to see if three long years of research had paid off.  
Snively then walked over to a switch that was on the side of the machine the workerbot was in and threw it. The machine hummed to life as data from the workerbots CPU was transferred to the thing inside the tube. After about twenty seconds, Snively turned the machine off. When he did this, the workerbot went limp and fell to the floor with a loud CLANK. He ran up to the tube and looked inside. Surely by now his creation must have awakened. But it just floated there, same as before.  
"I can't believe it! Three long years of research on how to bring this stupid thing to life wasted!" he shouted. He then walked up to the tube and gave it a swift kick, cracking the glass and causing the fluid inside to drain out slowly. He then started to walk out of the room. But before he reached the door, there was a loud crash sound. He whipped around just in time to see the thing fall to the ground from the tube  
He shook his head, but then noticed that the thing's eyes were starting to glow even brighter than the first time. He walked over to it and knelt down to examine it. As he was bent down over the head, the thing sat straight up and knocked Snively back a few feet and to the floor. He staggered to his feet as the thing stood up and walked into the light.  
"Yes...YES!! It worked! I have finally created the ultimate robot!" shouted Snively. Standing before him was a robot the exact same size and build as Sonic. It was identical to him in every way, except the robot was metallic colored. The robot then turned towards Snively.  
"Where am I? What am I? And who are you?" asked the robot as Snively walked up in front of him.  
"You are the most advanced robot ever to be created. I am your creator, Jonathan Kintobor, known to all else as Snively. But you will call me 'Master'. You are now inside the workshop you were created in," answered Snively. The robot then cocked his head, as if unsure what he had just been told.  
"What is my name?" asked the robot.  
"Since you are an exact robotic duplicate of my greatest enemy, I see it as appropriate to give you a name that is also identical to this enemy. Therefore, I will call you Mecha-Sonic," said Snively. The robot nodded his head as he accepted the name.  
"What is the enemy that you designed my after?" asked Mecha-Sonic. Snively pushed a button on the control panel as a picture of Sonic appeared.  
"This is your organic double, Sonic the Hedgehog," said Snively. Mecha-Sonic looked up at the picture and laughed. If he could have cried from laughing, he probably would have. Snively then glared at him and gritted his teeth, which caused Mecha-Sonic to be silent once again.  
"What is so hard about getting rid of one puny hedgehog?" asked Mecha-Sonic, trying hard not to laugh. Snively then brought up an old video file from one of the earlier days of Robotnik's control. Mecha-Sonic watched the screen with interest as he saw Sonic race circles around several Swatbots. Sonic then stopped and taunted the Swatbots before pulling a Power Ring from his pack and blasting away with a super sonic boom. When the film ended, Mecha-Sonic just stared up at Sonic, amazed at the speed he was able to run.  
"As you can see, this is no ordinary hedgehog. Sonic is able to run at speeds exceeding Mach 1, making him the hardest of all the Freedom Fighters to even come close to capturing," said Snively. Mecha-Sonic then looked over at Snively with a glare.  
"How do you think I am ever going to catch something that fast?!" he exclaimed. Snively just smiled. He had hoped Mecha-Sonic would ask that question.  
"To begin with, unlike any other robot, you have been given half of a free will," said Snively pointing towards the collapsed workerbot. "This gives you an edge that no other robot has. The ability to think for yourself. Since I used the most aggressive hedgehog workerbot we had, you will be totally unsympathetic when facing your foes and you will also be familiar with moving like a hedgehog does. But since you only have half of a free will, you will still be loyal to me and not harm any robots working for me." Snively then began pointing to several points on Mecha-Sonic's metal body.   
"You are armed with razor sharp claws made out of tempered steel, allowing you to cut through almost anything with ease. Your left arm has a built-in laser cannon. Your feet have built-in thrusters. You have augmented strength, making you able to lift objects weighing more than a ton. You have thick armor plating to protect you from a good deal of weapons and explosives." Snively then tapped a panel on Mecha-Sonic's back, which opened to reveal some sort of engine.  
"And to top it all off, I was lucky enough to find a prototype mini-rocket booster in one of my uncle's old storage rooms. This will enable you to keep up with the hedgehog. But don't allow it to be destroyed, because that is the only one of its kind. It can't be replaced." Mecha-Sonic looked himself over before giving Snively a nod of approval. He then walked over to the screen and brought up another one of Sonic's video files. In this one, he was carrying Sally in his arms as he was running out of the city.  
"Who is that?" asked Mecha-Sonic, pointing to Sally. Snively smiled as he walked up beside Mecha-Sonic.  
"That is Princess Sally Alicia Acorn. She is the brains behind the attacks on my city and factories. But because of that hedgehog, every time we capture her, she is rescued," said Snively. Mecha-Sonic only heard Snively say her name as he brought up pictures of the other Freedom Fighters. With each on, he asked who they were. Snively ended up telling him all about Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Dulcy, and Tails. Mecha-Sonic took special notice when Snively had shown him a video file with Sonic saving Tails from a squadron of Buzz Bombers out in Green Meadow. He also made a special note when he saw a picture of Tails showing Sonic some tricks with his hockey stick and puck out in Green Meadow.  
By the time Mecha-Sonic had finished his questions, it was late in the night and Snively had strode off to bed while Mecha-Sonic went into power-down mode to recharge his systems. While he was in power-down mode, he began to think about how to deal with Sonic. There was million possibilities open to him, but the one that was stuck in his head was the idea of capturing his fox friend and luring Sonic into a trap. He had a plan all worked out the next morning. When he had powered up and his eyelights had come back on, he looked up and gave a half grin.  
"I hope you enjoy your breakfast little fox, as well as you hedgehog. They WILL be your last," said Mecha-Sonic as he walked out of the workshop.   
  
END OF PART 1  
  



End file.
